lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HelixReactor/Genetics won't work the same way here - Enter Nucleo Summons(?/!)
Oh hey, I've got a blog-thingie; better use this place wisely! ♪ Hey'all! So, if by any chance you were checking through the wall messages yesterday, you might have noticed that I am interested by adding an Extra Deck Summoning mechanic here, called Nucleo Summon, as well as their corresponding cards, the Nucleo Monsters. As the concept is still in a somewhat drafty state and that properly established rules need to be written down in order for anything to happen, if anyone has a question regarding the mechanic or the monsters, feel free to ask them, as they would help in writing a Q&A, as well as overall making up my mind in how things should be working, and of course preventing me from potentially overlooking any important details. In any case, for the time being, I'll be writing down here, with potentially extra details compared to my initial version, how Nucleo Summons and Nucleo Monsters work. Eventually, these would have their own seperate pages once matters get a bit more established. For now, this entry serves more as an interest gauge than anything. Nucleo Summon Nucleo Summoning works like a combination of Contact Fusion and Xyz Summoning. Nucleo Monsters have Fusion Monster-like Material conditions. For a player to Nucleo Summon a Nucleo Monster, they need to stack the appropriate Nucleo Materials from their side of the field and/or hand, then place the appropriate Nucleo Monster from the Extra Deck on top of that pile. Keep in mind that: *When a Nucleo Monster is used as an Xyz Material, its Nucleo Materials are detached. *When an Xyz Monster is used as a Nucleo Material, its Xyz Materials are detached. *When a Nucleo Monster is used as a Nucleo Material, its Nucleo Materials become the Materials of the newly summoned monster. Due to the nature of Nucleo Monsters (details below), those Nucleo Materials (or whatever is left of them) return to being the orginal Nucleo Monster's Materials when the newly summoned monster leaves the field. Nucleo Monster Concept design In appearance, Nucleo cards look very similarly to Pendulum Monsters. Instead of having a Pendulum Scale value on both extremities of their top effect box, Nucleo Monsters have a single indicator for their Base at the left extremity of their top effect box, which will be used for their Base Effect. Color-wise, they have a salmon pink border color, with a blue horizontal stripe in the middle of the card. Materials recovery When a Nucleo Monster leaves the field, the Nucleo Materials that were attached to it are returned to their location prior to being used as such. As mentionned earlier then, if a Nucleo Monster is used as a Nucleo Material, then that newly summon Nucleo Material leaves field, the former Nucleo Monster returns on the field with its former Nucleo Materials attached to it (as long as those Materials haven't been used, of course). Base As stated above, Nucleo Monsters have a unique indicator called Base, which can be considered as an additional Typing. Nucleo Monsters can have one between 5 Bases, each names after a nucleobase: Adenine, Thymine, Cytosine, and Guanine, and Uracil. Base Effect A Nucleo Monster's effect box is split into two: A Standard Effect, and Base Effect. The Standard Effect is equivalent to the ordinary effect every Effect Monster has. The Base Effect, on the other hand, has a wider ranger, as multiple monsters of the same Base: When a player controls a Nucleo Monster, all other Nucleo Monsters they control that have the same Base can use that monster's Base Effect as their own. In this context, the Uracil Base acts like a Joker, as it can use all of a player's Nucleo Monsters Base Effects, and share its own Base Effect with every Nucleo Monster on its side of the field. It is important to note that multiple copies of the same Base Effect do not "stack". Meaning that, for example, a players has two copies of the same Nucleo Monster that has a "once per turn" Base effect, each compatible Nucleo Monster can only activate that Base effect once, and not twice. Keep in mind that, if a Nucleo Monster's effects are negated: *It can neither use its Standard and Base Effects, nor other Nucleo Monsters' Base Effects. *Other Nucleo Monsters on the same side of the field can still use the negated monster's Base Effect. In order to prevent a Base Effect from being used by any monster at all, that effect needs to be erased. Erase Erase is a term related to Nucleo Monsters, similar to negating. As stated above, when a Nucleo Monster's Base Effect is erased, than neither it or other Nucleo Monsters on the same side of the field can take profit from that Base Effect. Examples (Note: No example of effect erasing has been written yet) *Example set #1 *Example set #2 *An example of an archetype using Nucleo Monsters as part of its Extra Deck. Category:Blog posts